El cuaderno de ¿Syaoran?
by teffistar Cullen Swan
Summary: Sakura, en un intento de sorprender a su amado Syaoran, se encuentra con que es ella la sorprendida. ¿Syaoran quiere a quién? Si no, ¿por qué tiene el nombre de esa chica escrito en su cuaderno? ADAPTACIÓN


**Hahaha… Hola otra vez! Aquí estoy con otra adaptación… Este es un fic de Twilight original de Natsuchan723 quien me dejo adaptarlo a Sakura Card Captor… Disfrutenlo! SCC no me pertenece…**

**EL CUADERNO DE… ¿Syaoran?**

* * *

><p>Buf… Vaya día.<p>

Me había levantado con un mal presentimiento. Aquel no iba a ser un buen día.

Y poco a poco se iban confirmando mis sospechas…

Primero: era lunes. Y el saber que me quedaban todavía cinco largos días para que llegara el fin de semana era mortal.

Segundo: Durante el desayuno mis "graciosos" hermanos habían tenido el dichoso arrebato de ponerse a jugar en la mesa. Resultado: una mancha de mermelada de fresa en mi blusa nueva… Me las pagarán.

Tercero: examen sorpresa de matemáticas. Probablemente, y si la suerte me acompaña, llegaré al tres.

Cuarto: mí amado Jazz tenía un difícil examen de historia al día siguiente y llevaba una semana preparándoselo, así que estos últimos días apenas había podido verlo.

Y ahora me encontraba más que aburrida y sola durante el descanso del almuerzo. Todo el mundo se encontraba demasiado ocupado como para prestarme atención. Aunque si te paras a pensarlo la única que está mal soy yo.

A la hora del almuerzo siempre nos reuníamos las tres parejas: mis hermanos Eriol y Yamazaki con sus novias, y a la vez mis mejores amigas, Tomoyo y Chijaru; y Syaoran y yo.

Así que claro las dos parejitas estaban demasiado "ocupadas" como para interesarse del por qué yo no me encontraba también "ocupada" con mi Syao.

De modo que harta como estaba de tanto amor en el aire y tanta ignorancia hacia mi persona, decidí ir a buscar a Syaoran que ya no paraba de estudiar ni para comer.

Salí del comedor, dejando atrás a los amigos "no-nos-importa-si-desapareces-estamos-mejor-solos", y tirando los restos de mi comida en la papelera de la puerta de salida.

Bailoteé por los pasillos del instituto hasta llegar al aula de Syaoran. Me aupé para asomar la cabeza por el cristal de la ventana y comprobar si, en efecto, estaba en la clase.

Vi que estaba solo por lo que se me ocurrió uno de mis grandes y magistrales planes.

Di la vuelta y entre con sumo sigilo al aula por la puerta trasera que para mi suerte se encontraba abierta. Caminé de puntillas y di gracias por que se encontrara tan sumamente concentrado en sus estudios que no se diese ni cuenta de mi presencia. Llegué hasta donde estaba y me quedé de pie detrás de él pensando cual sería la mejor manera de hacerlo notar que estaba allí. ¿Le gritaba al oído para que se asustara? ¿Le soplaba en la oreja para que se estremeciera? No, mejor le daba un suave beso en el cuello…

Estaba debatiéndome entre hacer esto o aquello cuando algo hizo que entrase en shock. Un nombre, un simple nombre.

El cuaderno que Syaoran tenía en lo alto de su mesa estaba garabateado con cientos de palabras escritas, pero solo una en el margen superior izquierdo tuvo sentido para mí. Era el nombre de una chica. Y no era el nombre de una chica cualquiera ni estaba escrito de cualquier manera. El nombre de la chica en cuestión era Meiling, y estaba adornado con un conjunto de corazones a su alrededor.

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Syaoran? ¿Mi Syaoran estaba enamorado de esa… chica?

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí pensando como una tonta, pensando en qué hacer pero sin decantarme por ninguna opción.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del descanso me despertó de mi ensimismamiento y me hizo lanzar un grito que descargaba así todo mi desconcierto interior.

-¡¿Sakura?- Gritó Syaoran.- ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

-A-a-a-acabo de llegar.- Tartamudeé.

-¿Querías algo?

Oh si, ahora mismo quería estrangular a cierta pelinegra de Hong Kong…

-¿Eh? No, no solo te echaba de menos y vine a ver cómo te iba con tu examen. Pero ya me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a literatura.- Y salí corriendo como una niña con lágrimas inundando mis ojos.

¡A la mierda la clase de literatura! ¡A la mierda todo! Me encerré en el baño y decidí no salir hasta que llegara la hora de volver a casa.

Buf… Vaya día.

Lo que me faltaba. Sabía que Meiling era una de las chicas más deseadas del instituto y, no podía negarlo, era muy guapa. Sabía que había estado un tiempo detrás de Syaoran, pero cuando este no le mostró ni el más mínimo interés y comenzó a salir conmigo creí que se le había pasado el interés. Y resulta que no se había rendido. No había parado hasta envolver a Syaoran en sus redes.

No podía creer que mi Syao me hiciese algo así. Siempre ha sido tan atento, dulce y bueno conmigo que jamás creí que pudiese enamorarse de otra chica. Y menos sin hablar conmigo. Si él ya no me quería debería habérmelo dicho y no dejar que me enterase de esa manera tan cruel. Yo hubiese entendido que me dejase. Bueno no, no lo hubiese entendido pero lo hubiera aceptado.

Esa hora pasó muy rápido y en el cambio de clase sentí que alguien entraba al baño y me llamaba.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás aquí Sakura?

Era Tomoyo… Se veía preocupada. Pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Dejaría que se marchase.

-Sakura se que estás ahí escondida. Estoy viendo tus lindos zapatos de Prada asomar por debajo de la puerta del servicio.

¡Oh porras! ¿Le gustaban mis zapatos? Me costaron la paga de cuatro meses… ¿Pero qué digo? No es momento de pensar en ropa Sakura.

Abrí la puerta del baño con resignación y dejé que Tomoyo pasara.

-¡Oh Sakura, mírate! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tienes los ojos hinchados y el rímel todo corrido.

-¿Se me ve horrible, eh? Lo siento Tomoyo pero no estoy de humor para hablar.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura, ¿te enfadaste por qué no te hicimos caso durante el almuerzo? Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no nos dimos cuenta y…

-Tranquila Tomoyo, no es eso.

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué es?

Simplemente no podía hablar y guardé silencio.

-Soy tu mejor amiga Sakura, si no me lo cuentas a mí, ¿a quién si no?

-De acuerdo Tomoyo pero no te garantizo detalles. Simplemente descubrí que Syaoran ya no me ama. Punto final.

La mandíbula casi le llega al suelo de tanto que abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué, qué? Mira Sakura de moda, música o fiestas no podré aconsejarte pero permíteme que te diga que no me equivoco confirmándote que Syaoran te ama más que a ninguna otra criatura de este mundo. Sakura, ¡vamos! ¡Sois la pareja mejor avenida de Tomoeda! ¿Cómo es eso de que ya no te quiere?

-Lo sé, Tomoyo. Lo vi en su cuaderno. Tiene apuntado el nombre de Meiling en él.

-¡Bah! ¿Y qué? Eso no demuestra nada.

-Con corazones alrededor.

-¡Bah! Eso solo demuestra que le gusta ese nombre.

-Tomoyo, ¿tú te escuchas cuando hablas u oyes ruidos en las orejas?

-De acuerdo no tiene mucho sentido pero creo firmemente que antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas deberías hablar con él.

-Tomoyo, no creo que merezca la pena. Lo mejor será que lo deje tranquilo y que me vaya a ahogar las penas a otro sitio.

-Sakura, si de verdad me quieres como amiga, hazme caso y habla con él. Si después de eso sigues pensando que no te ama, entonces yo seré ese hombro en el que llorar. ¿De acuerdo?

-Tomoyo…

-Nada de peros de Sakura, si o si.

-Mira que eres cabezota, ¿eh?

-Lo sé, pero por eso me quieres.

Y me arrancó una sonrisa de mi amargado rostro. Me abrazó fuerte y me tomó del brazo para ir juntas a la siguiente clase, que debería llevar un buen rato empezada.

-Tomoyo, prefiero quedarme un rato sola y pensar qué decirle a Syaoran cuando le vea. Luego nos vemos, ¿vale?

-Vale, lo que tú prefieras.

Las dos horas siguientes pasaron y por fin llegó la hora de volver a casa. Ese sería el momento de hablar con Syaoran.

Salí del servicio y me dirigí a los lavabos. ¡Vaya! Tomoyo se había quedado corta sobre mi horrible aspecto. Syaoran no podía verme así, y menos cuando iba a reclamarle por mi amor.

Abrí el grifo y empecé a lavarme la cara con agua fresca cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Y Syaoran hizo aparición en el baño de chicas.

Me quedé a cuadros, rombos y lunares.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tomoyo me ha contado que estabas mal.

Maldita Tomoyo, no podía quedarse calladita y meterse en sus propios asuntos.

-Nada Syaoran, pero tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué mi amor?

-Sobre tú y yo.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-No, supongo que no es malo, pero me enteré de algo por casualidad. ¿Recuerdas esta mañana, cuando fui a verte en el descanso del almuerzo?

-Si cariño, me diste un susto tremendo.

-Bien, pues más susto me llevé yo la ver tu libreta de historia.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno pues porque daba la casualidad de que estaba abierta por una página en la que tenías escrito el nombre de cierta persona decorado con corazones.

-¿Sakura?

-No Sakura no era el nombre.

-No, no te preguntaba por eso, si no, ¿Sakura? Yo no me entretengo en adornas mis cuadernos de clase con corazoncitos, ¿sabes? No me aburro tanto.

-Pues parece que en historia sí, porque ese lo tenías escrito. Y con el nombre de "tú amada Meiling" rodeado de corazoncitos.

Se quedó estupefacto ante mi comentario y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila mientras me seguía hablando.

-Sakura, te puedo prometer y prometo que yo no tengo nada escrito el nombre de nadie garabateado con corazones. Y menos el de Meiling. ¿Por qué iba yo…?- Se quedó callado y dejó de rebuscar en su mochila.- Ah, espera. ¿Por eso estás así? ¿Crees que te he dejado por la creída de Meiling y por eso estabas mal? Sakura, ¿de verdad crees que no te quiero? ¿Te he dado motivos para creerlo?

-No, jamás, y eso es lo que más me extraña de todo, pero no puedo negar la evidencia.

-¿Qué evidencia?

-Que tenías escrito en tu cuaderno su nombre.

Sacó precipitadamente un cuaderno de la mochila y me lo entregó.

-¡Toma, mira lo que quieras! Que te aseguro que solo vas a encontrar apuntes de historia, nada más.

Comencé a pasar páginas como una loca. Me sentía súper violenta registrándole a Syaoran, pero bueno, él me había dado permiso. Tras varios minutos mirando página por página la dichosa libreta no encontré nada de nada.

-¿Estás convencida ya? Sakura, no tienes motivos para dudar de mi amor. Eres lo que más quiero, tesoro.

-Pero yo lo vi. Sobre tu mesa, en el descanso, mientras estudiabas historia.- Se quedó mirándome desconcertado.- ¡Y no estoy loca! ¡Sé lo que vi!

Se paró a pensar un momento y entonces una sonrisa cruzó su cara. Sacó otra libreta de su mochila y empezó a buscar en ella tan desesperado o más que yo antes. Se paró en una página concreta y me mostró el cuaderno sonriente.

-¿Esto es lo que viste?

Era, sin duda, la misma página que yo había visto esa misma mañana. Una torpe caligrafía había grabado el nombre de Meiling en uno de los márgenes de la libreta y lo había adornado cuidadosamente con corazones.

-Sí, es lo mismo que vi esta mañana sobre tu mesa.

Y se empezó a reír como un desesperado. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a este chico?

-Sakura, no me mires con esa cara, que no estoy loco, ¡solo feliz!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Te hace gracia el tener escrito el nombre de Meiling en tu libreta? Pues a mí ni pizca.

-Ja, ja. ¡Ahí está el quid de la cuestión! ¡No es mi libreta, es la de Touya!

-¿Eh?- Un desconcierto absoluto nubló mi mente.

-Sakura, como mañana tengo el examen de historia, anoche mientras estudiaba, descubrí que me faltaban unos apuntes sobre la revolución francesa, y esta mañana en cuanto llegué le pedí a Touya que me los dejara para copiarlos.- Hizo un hito en su monólogo para sonreírme, y prosiguió.- Por eso no he ido a almorzar con vosotros, porque era el único momento libre que tenía para pasarlos a mi libreta. Y justo entonces llegaste tú y comenzaste a fisgar por encima de mi hombro lo que hacía. Y leíste el cuaderno de Touya en vez del mío. El muy primo lleva enamorado de Meiling desde el parvulario. Y ella sigue sin hacerle caso, y él sin escarmentar.

-Así que tu… No la quieres a ella… Si no, ¡a mí!- Me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Syaoran seguía siendo mío, mío, mío y solo mío. Entonces caí en la cuenta de la acusación que me había hecho y me sonrojé.- Bueno Syao… Yo no fisgaba en tus cosas, solo quería darte una sorpresa, y me acerqué por detrás de ti para darte un fuerte abrazo y un besazo y así distraerte un ratito de tu tedioso estudio… Pero entonces vi el cuaderno y claro… Fue sin querer.

-Lo sé, tontorrona. Te lo he dicho porque quería ver otra vez ese tono rojizo en tus mejillas, y que una sonrisa adornara tu cara en vez de esas feas lágrimas negras.

Ains, era siempre tan, tan, tan encantador. Me lancé a sus brazos y le besé con tanta pasión y calidez que creí que me derretía allí mismo entre sus brazos.

-Ay, Syao. Te quiero.

-Y tú sabes que yo te quiero más a ti.

-Demuéstramelo.- le dije sonriendo con picardía.

Y una de sus manos me agarró la barbilla mientras que la otra se dirigió a mis cabellos y me acercó a su boca. Nuestros labios se volvieron a unir, pero esta vez no se separaron en un largo rato, acompañados de caricias y susurros, y creo que nunca se hubieran separado de verdad si el director de la escuela no nos hubiera descubierto en esta tarea poco decente en un centro educativo y no nos hubiera echado bajo la amenaza de llamar a nuestros padres por comportamiento indecoroso en un lugar público.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo! Y aunque no lo crean sigo buscando One-Shot y también historias largas para adaptar, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia adelante!<p>

Pueden pasar a mi adaptación "Esposos por Accidente" y a mi One-shot (también adaptado) "Click".

Bye!

Teffistar XD


End file.
